Breaking and Entering
by lblankemeyer
Summary: When someone breaks into the loft the girls have to make a couple hard choices, but who is suffering most afterwards?
1. Chapter 1

Spencer and Ashley had fallen asleep at Ashley's loft while watching some movies on her new big flat screen TV. Ashley awoke with a start when she heard a noise at the front door. She looked down and saw that Spencer's head was still rested on her lap. She gently lifted her head so that she could gep and covered her with a blanket before going to investigate the noise. With a kiss on the forehead Ashley was off towards the door.

Spencer started to stir after she received the kiss and saw Ashley walking towards the front door. She sat up and stretched.

Ashley was about four feet from the door when it swung open with great force. Ashley jumped back and started running back towards the living room. Unfortunately the masked man who came in the door was a little fast and grabbed Ashley before she had a chance to get very far. He wrapped his arms around her and put his hand over her mouth.

Spencer heard a noise from the living room and got up to see if Ashley was okay.

"Ash...babe? Everything okay?" Spencer asked quietly.

Spencer walked around the corner and was startled by what she saw. A man more than a foot taller than Ashley had his arms wrapped around her and was walking towards her.

"Oh my god. Let her go. You can take whatever you want. Just don't hurt her." Spencer begged as she walked back towards the couch she had been sitting on.

"Oh I plan on taking whatever I want and there really isn't anything that you can do about it." He snarled at her.

Spencer was backed up against the couch and she fell back on to it.

He threw Ashley onto the couch and Ashley was quick to gather Spencer in her arms.

"It's going to be okay. I'm not going to let anything happen to you okay? I love you and I'll always protect you." Ashley said looking into Spencer's eyes.

"Hahaha. You love her. So that's what I walked in on. I guess I'm luckier than I thought I was."

Spencer was starting to cry into Ashley's shoulder. She was clearly shaking and Ashley was doing her best to keep her girlfriend calm.

"What do you want from us? We said you can take anything and we haven't seen your face so we don't know what you look like. You'll get away fine if you just take what you want now and leave." Ashley was trying her hardest to keep a brave face on for Spencer's sake.

"I plan on taking what I want, but before I get to that I want a little something from you two." He liked his lips looking at Spencer and Ashley with a gleam in his eyes.

"You're not going to touch her. You hear me? I will protect her with my life and as long as I'm alive you will not touch her." Ashley was getting more and more angry because of the way he was looking at her.

"Well in that case I could kill you. Then I could do whatever I want to the pretty little blonde couldn't I?" He took out a knife that until this point Ashley and Spencer didn't know he had.

"No!" This was the first this Spencer had said in a while. "Don't hurt her. Please we'll do whatever you want. Just don't hurt us."

"How about me make a little compromise? I won't touch your pretty little blonde, but you will and I'm going to watch."

"What are you talking about?" Ashley asked timidly not knowing what to expect him to say.

"I mean I'm not going to touch her or you if you do exactly what I tell you to do and right now I'm telling you to fuck your girlfriend. So what are you going to do? Sit there comforting her until I decide which one of you to cut first or are you going to get to business?" The man sat down in a chair across the room.

Ashley turned to Spencer. Her blue eyes looked even bluer with her tears in them.

"Ashley..."

"Spencer I want you to look at me okay? I want you to keep your eyes on me the whole time okay and if you can't then I want you to shut them really tight. Even if you hear a noise I want you to keep your eyes shut." Ashley finished telling Spencer then looked over to the man who had a smile across his face.

When Ashley turned back to Spencer she was nodding her head over and over again. She grabbed Spencer by the face and forced her to look her in the eyes.

"Everything's going to be okay. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Ashley kissed her on the forehead and brought her girlfriend as close to her as she could making sure that Spencer was facing away from the masked man.

"What do you want me to do?" Ashley said with gritted teeth.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"It's about time. Now I want you to do what you would normally do. I want you to fuck your girlfriend like I'm not even here." The man said simply.

Ashley heard Spencer sniffle. They were both trying to stay strong for each other. This was a horrible situation for both of them and they were both trying to stay strong. They were going to do exactly what he said, to ensure their safety and their sanity. They were going to pretend that he wasn't even here.

Ashley started rubbing up and down Spencer's arm. She was finally starting to calm down and when the tears stopped flowing that is when Ashley kissed Spencer for the first time with that man watching. They tried to block out the noises that he was making, but as soon as their lips touched he started grunting and growning.

The girls shut their eyes even tighter. The kisses got more intense and passionate. They were trying to lose themselves in each other. They both wanted this over as quickly as possible.

"That's enough kissing lose the clothes." The man startled them out of their moment.

Ashley slipped her shirt off over her head and went back to kissing Spencer. After a couple minutes Ashley took off Spencer's shirt as well. They were both already topless because they had been ready for bed.

Ashley laid Spencer down on the bed and laid on top of her. Ashley kissed Spencer's neck while Spencer whispered in her ear.

"Babe I don't think I can do this." Ashley pulled back and looked at Spencer. "Just focus on me. It's going to be over before you know it."

Spencer nodded her head and closed her eyes again. Ashley kissed down Spencer's chest and stomach all the way to the top of her pants. She slipped them off and started going down on her right away. She and Spencer both didn't want this lasting longer than it had to. Ashley knew what she had to do in order to make Spencer cum and hopefully that would be enough for the man in the corner.

Spencer started moaning, but stopped herself as soon as she realized that she made a sound.

"No keep moaning. I like that." The man said. Silence is the only thing that followed. The man got up and went behind Ashley. He pulled her hair so that she was looking at Spencer. He had the knife to her throat. Ashley's eyes were wide with fear.

"I said keep moaning. Do you really want something to happen to your precious little girlfriend?" The man threw Ashley's head back towards Spencer and she went back to work. This time Spencer moaned as if the man wasn't watching. She needed to do this to keep them safe. She needed to do this to protect Ashley. She also wanted Ashley to know that no matter who was watching or what situation they were in Ashley always made her feel good and more importantly feel safe.

Before Spencer knew it she was cumming and she was tasting herself on Ashley's lips. After a few passionate minutes of kissing Ashley got up and covered them both with a blanket. They both faced the still masked man.

Spencer decided she needed to break the silence. "Now what?" Both girls held their breath waiting for his reply.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The man buttoned up his pants and stood up. He stretched before walking towards the two girls. He grabbed Spencer by the arm and dragged her behind him.

"Hey!" Ashley said getting up from her spot on the couch.

"Sit." The man said holding the knife out in her direction. "I'll be back for you in a second."

Ashley sat back down slowly. The last thing she wanted was to be separated from Spencer. She liked being around her so that she knew she was safe. Ashley was so deep in thought she didn't even notice the masked man reenter the room.

"Get up." He barked.

Ashley jumped not noticing he was there. She stood slowly and watched as he walked over to her. He walked behind her and smelled her hair as he walked around her. When he got in front of her again he stood as close to her as he could without touching her. Ashley was trying to look everywhere except in his eyes. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Take me to your room."

"But you said..." Ashley was cut off with a slap to the face. She was bent over with her hand on her cheek wincing in pain. Her eyes were tearing up. "I know what I said. Now I'm telling you to take me to your room."

Ashley took the lead and heard his foot steps behind her. All she was thinking about was Spencer. Where was she? Is she okay? Did he hit her?

Once they were in the room Ashley kept her eyes on the floor. It was pitch black. She felt him moving around her.

"I liked the way you fucked your girlfriend. It was the sexiest thing I've ever seen." He said as he ran his hand up her arm and down her back. She shivered under his touch. She could imagine what was going to happen next and she had to figure out a way to stop it. She had to get back to Spencer. She needed her. They made each other feel safe. She definitely didn't feel safe right now.

The masked man stood in front of Ashley and grabbed both of her biceps. He gripped hard enough that Ashley knew that she was going to have bruises. He pushed her onto the bed. She gasped as soon as she hit the mattress.

"Please don't do this. You can still leave and take anything you want." Ashley said with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I plan on taking exactly what I want." He said punching her in the face. The man took off his mask, but because it was so dark Ashley couldn't see his face no matter how hard she tried. He started kissing down her neck and Ashley turned her head away from him and shut her eyes. She tried to push him away from her and started screaming.

"Please stop...don't do this...what did I do to you?" The man didn't answer. He was enjoying her screams and her tears. He kept kissing down her body.

"Help!" She screamed hoping that I someone would hear her. She knew it wouldn't help though. Her loft took up the whole floor and there was no one else around.

He stood up and started to undo his belt and pants. Ashley couldn't believe this was happening. She couldn't look at what was about to happen. She turned her head to the side and that's when she saw it. The knife that he had been threatening them with all night was laying next to her. She quickly glanced at him and saw that he was having a problem with him pants. She slowly moved her hand so that she could grab the knife without her knowing.

The next thing she knew he was back on top of her kissing her chest. This was her chance. It was now or never. Ashley gripped the knife tighter, took a deep breath and plunged the knife into his back. It was then that she saw his face for the first time, but she didn't see it for long because before she knew it she was being punched over and over again. She saw him running out of the room as she lost consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

This isn't a really long chapter, but I think it is the best one so far. I look forward to seeing what you have for feedback.

Chapter 4

Spencer could hear the noises coming from the other side of the door. He put her in the bathroom and told her that if she made a noise or if she tried to get out he would know and Ashley would suffer because of it. She couldn't risk that he was lying. If staying put was going to keep Ashley safe then she was going to do it. Of course she would worry the entire time.

"Help!" Spencer heard Ashley scream. She had never heard Ashley yell like that. She had such fear in her voice. She was always the strong one, the brave one and now she sounded so scared, so helpless.

Spencer didn't know what to do. Does she risk leaving the room? What if he catches her? She just needs to get to her phone. It's not that far away from the door she thought. She had her hand wrapped around the door knob slowly turning it so that it wouldn't make any noise when all of a sudden she heard heavy boots coming towards her. She quickly backed away from the door expecting it to be ripped open. Instead she heard the front door being ripped open and the footsteps were fading further and further away.

Spencer opened the door and peaked around the corner. The front door was wide open so she ran over to it, locked it and turned the deadbolt. She didn't want any more unexpected visitors tonight. As soon as she was done that she ran off to the bedroom to find Ashley.

She entered the room and turned on the light. She was startled to see Ashley on their bed. She was still topless from when they had been intimate on the couch, but she looked a lot worse than she had when she last saw her. She had bruises, cuts and blood all over her face and arms.

"Ashley?" Spencer ran to her girlfriend and cradled her in her arms. "Please open your eyes. I need you to open you eyes. I need to know you're okay. That we're going to be okay." Spencer started crying. The tears dropped onto Ashley's face mixing with her tears that had leaked out before she lost consciousness.

"Spencer?" Ashley's eyes started to flutter open.

"Yes Ashley I'm here. I'm right here baby. He's gone and I locked the door. He's never going to come back." Spencer said as Ashley started to sit up facing her girlfriend.

Ashley rested her forehead against Spencer's. Spencer put her hands on either side of Ashley's head and pulled her back for a second. She needed to look in her eyes. She needed Ashley to look in hers.

That's when Ashley lost it. She started crying hysterically as soon as she looked into Spencer's ocean blue eyes. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again." Everything she tried to say after that Spencer wasn't able to make out so she just pulled her into her arms and held her close.

Spencer reached for the phone on the bedside table. She dialed 911 trying not to disturb Ashley anymore than she had to.

"911 what is your emergency?" The operated said as she answered the call.

"We need help..."


End file.
